We plan to continue development of synthetic methods for the preparation of prostacyclin analogues. We will prepare a variety of prostacyclin precursors using combinations of synthetic reactions developed in these laboratories for the introduction of alpha and beta side chains onto cyclopentenones. We will continue our study of palladium-, mercury- and iron-induced enol ether syntheses from acetylenic precursors. We will prepare a series of substituted enol ethers and will correlate electron-withdrawing groups with rates of hydrolysis of these substituted enol ethers. We intend to prepare substituted prostacyclins and submit them for biological testing.